In recent years, businesses using various operational commission systems, as represented by franchise businesses, have been conducted. In general, in the case where a store owner who owns a store commits the operation of the store to a store operator, the commitment fee that is paid by the store owner to the store operator is determined, in many cases, on the basis of only the sales or profit.
For example, an amount which is calculated by multiplying the sales of the store by a predetermined ratio, or an amount which is calculated by multiplying the profit of the store by a predetermined ratio, is determined to be the commitment fee.
However, in the system in which the commitment fee is simply determined based on only the sales or profit of the store, the operational effort by the store operator is not always reflected in the commitment fee. Thus, there are cases in which the ingenuity of the store operation by the store operator is not rewarded. In order to promote the independent support of employees, this problem has to be addressed.
This being the case, there has been a demand for a novel scheme for reflecting the operational effort by the store operator in the commitment fee.
As one of methods of evaluating the operation of the store by the store operator, an evaluation method based on the cost needed for the operation of the store by the store operator may be thought.
However, the cost consumed by the operation of the store includes costs corresponding to various accounts of different properties. How much cost is necessary for which account varies depending on the kind of store (e.g. a cost structure). In addition, the cost consumed also varies depending on the business situation.
Therefore, in order to properly evaluate the operation of the store by the store operator, it is necessary to realize a novel evaluation method which takes into account the property of each of a plurality of accounts.